


Hold me tight or you will regret it

by raiderzzz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, F/F, Mitzu, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiderzzz/pseuds/raiderzzz
Summary: Mina is the only daughter of the Empire of Japan general. To avoid Mina getting caught in the war, he sends her to Taiwan and keeps her safe there. She meets Tzuyu there and begins the story of themselves.Or servant Tzuyu and master Mina.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hold me tight or you will regret it

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there are some details in this fic that might contain triggered materials like the mention of the Axis power, death, suicidal. Please be aware of them and kindly click out if you are not comfortable with those things.
> 
> I do not condone any behaviors in this fic and I do not show my support for any of the factions mentioned in this fic.
> 
> It was inspired by the World War 2 and I modified some events to fit with the plot of the story.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy my work.

The Empire of Japan has been spreading its influence across Asia and proved to be the strongest nation in Asia at that time. With their powerful naval force and discipline army, no nations in Asia dare to provoke them. In 1894, Japan had a conflict with the Qing Dynasty over Korea, which led to the First Sino-Japanese War. The Empire of Japan managed to defeat the Qing Dynasty, not only freed Korea but also forced China to hand over Taiwan.

The world once again turned into chaos when the Axis Power, which was the combination of three main countries Italy, Germany and Japan. With the same ideology, they began to expand their territories even more and provoked the Allied.

Myoui family has been serving in the military for hundreds of years, way back to the Sengoku era. Myoui Akira, the head of the Myoui family, is high up in the Empire rank and has contributed a lot for the Empire. He was granted a mansion in Taiwan, up high on a hill and next to a cliff with a beautiful view of the ocean. He was a man that could sacrifice everything for his country but after his wife gave birth to his daughter Mina, he always put Mina on top.

“Where are you Mina? Come here to Papa,” papa Myoui immediate calls out to Mina upon arriving at home, his eyes are full of love seeing little Mina runs up to him from the living room.

“Papa!” Mina screams running up to her father, her arms swing out and jump into papa Myoui’s embrace.

Papa Myoui has been out for 1 year and for 16 years old Mina, it feels like a decade. Mama Myoui is also worried because her husband’s job is extremely dangerous but she is also proud of him for bringing honors and wealth to this family.

The dinner table in the Myoui’s resident is full of laughter and mama Myoui has prepared her best menu for her husband. That night is one of the best nights that Mina has had when she can finally sleep between her parents. Once Mina has felt into deep sleep, her parents get out of her room to have a serious talk.

The truth is the US begins to strike back and he is afraid that Mina will get caught in this mess because he is high in the Empire rank. They have decided to send Mina to Taiwan with their most trusted butler who has been serving them for a very long time.

Mina doesn’t know about any of this so in the morning, she is still happy seeing her father waiting for her at the dining table. After finishing their breakfast, they gather in the living room and the air is intense.

“Mina, you have to listen carefully to what I say, OK?” papa Myoui holds her shoulders and looks straight into her eyes.

Mina who has no idea what her father is talking about but she still nods and looks at him with her shinning eyes. “Yes papa,” She said softly.

“You will have a vacation with our butler in Taiwan, a beautiful island, and you will live in our mansion near the sea.” papa Myoui says with his smile on his lips, tries to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

“Really? Yeah! I have always wanted to have a vacation at the beach,” Mina says while jumping up and down excitingly. “But how long am I going to be there?”

“As long as you want sweetie”

“But I want to go with mama and papa,” Mina pouts and hugs her father. No matter how old Mina is, she is always her parents’ baby.

“We can’t sweetie. We have a lot of things to take care of right now. I promise we will join you as soon as we can,” he says as he shows his pinky, suggesting Mina to do a pinky promise.

Mina happily hooks her pinky with her dad’s, shows him her biggest grin. “I will wait for you papa, mama. And then we will have the best vacation ever.”

Mina starts packing her stuffs that night and imagines what Taiwan looks like. She is so exciting that she can’t even close her eyes. It takes her 30 minutes to finally fall into her sleep. Her parents are worried about Mina and her future but they have no other choice to protect her. At least the butler is good enough to protect her.

Mina gets on the plane to fly to Taiwan the next day and she is very excited. She keeps asking the butler tons of questions and never stop moving. Her butler just smiles at her lovingly because he knows he has to appreciate these times when Mina is still an innocent girl. Things will not go well for her if the war keeps going on like this.

Upon arriving, the first thing Mina sees is how beautiful this country is. With the airport right next to the beach, she can feel the wind blows softly against her skin and the salty smell of the ocean makes her extremely excited. She can’t believe she is able to stay in this beautiful island and enjoy the vacation with her parents.

The car that her father prepared arrives and she is greeted with two nice soldiers. She is even more excited when she sees the mansion that she will stay from now on. It is a big European style mansion sits on top of the hill with tons of space around the mansion for plants and flowers. On the right of the mansion there is a path leads to the cliff which has the most beautiful view of the ocean in her area.

The gate is opened by two servants, bowing to Mina as she walks in. It takes her an hour to explore everything in the mansion and the flower fields outside. She is already tired just by walking around and when she finally sits in the living room, she has a better view at how many servants are there in the mansion. They are there to serve her and keep the house clean and secure as there were many attempts of riots in the past.

Growing up hearing how great her father is and how Japan is superior to other countries, she always looks down on her servants, which are mostly Taiwanese with the exception of her butler, and never sees them as human beings.

It isn’t long for Mina to change her mind when she is introduced to the daughter of one of her servants, Chou Tzuyu. Tzuyu is one year younger than Mina. She is tall, her skin is tan but her beauty is something out of this world. She is appointed to be Mina’s personal maid and has to follow Mina everywhere.

At first Mina really hates Tzuyu, thinking how a servant can be taller than her, stronger than her while being younger than her. She refuses to admit it but she always thinks that Tzuyu is so pretty, prettier than anyone she has met. So, to release her jealousy and anger, she abuses Tzuyu both physically and mentally.

Even though Mina has never raised her voice with anyone before, she tries to with Tzuyu to prove her dominant and constantly hitting Tzuyu. She also orders her servants to not give Tzuyu breakfast and lunch, saying that Tzuyu only needs dinner; but even for dinner Tzuyu only gets to eat what is left from Mina’s meal.

Life was tough for Tzuyu as she needs a lot of energy to follow Mina and her ridiculous requests; the little meal that she gets every night is never enough for her. But she never complains or shows her dissatisfaction to Mina. She keeps her cold emotionless face on all the time and that makes Mina even angrier.

After a few weeks of abusing Tzuyu, Mina thinks of something better and much worse than what she has been doing.

Mina calls Tzuyu to walk with her to the cliff next to her mansion to watch the ocean. Tzuyu as always follow Mina without any question and always keeps her head down.

“What are you doing over there? Come here you stupid!” Mina shouts at Tzuyu while keeps walking forward to the cliff.

Tzuyu says nothing and obeys Mina without any thoughts. Mina has been always like this so Tzuyu doesn’t even care anymore. As long as she can work here with her mom and have food in her stomach, she won’t complain.

“Stand here and look straight forward. If you turn around, I will fire you.” Mina says as she points at the edge of the cliff. She thinks that she can finally get some emotions from Tzuyu and make her cry or something with this prank.

The innocent Tzuyu obeys Mina and stands on the edge of the cliff keeping her eyes straight. She thinks that the view is not too bad and maybe she can enjoy this moment a little bit before returning to reality.

Mina doesn’t let Tzuyu enjoys her moment long enough when she tries to put her hand on Tzuyu’s back. She just tries to scare Tzuyu a little bit but somehow her hand moves forward, pushing Tzuyu off the cliff.

Tzuyu has no idea what is happening when she feels the palm of Mina behind her back until her body starts to move forward. Her eyes wide open as she turns her head to look at Mina with extreme terror in her eyes. It is the first emotion Tzuyu has shown to Mina and Mina regrets her decision immediately.

Mina tries to grab Tzuyu’s hand and luckily with Tzuyu’s long limbs, she manages to catch it without risking both of their lives. She pulls Tzuyu so hard that she basically threw Tzuyu with her full force. Mina’s mind turns completely blank when she sees Tzuyu on her knees crying her heart out. She didn’t realize how bad she treated Tzuyu until now and she feels disgusting with her past self.

Tzuyu is just like any other human being on earth, she has her limit and today the balloon inside her has popped. She tried to cover it with her stone-cold face in the past because she was worried that she could get her mom in trouble if Mina was not satisfied with her. She also hated it when she saw her mom looked at her with an apologetic look. She didn’t want her mom to feel bad for not taking care of her well when she knew that her mom was just trying her best to bring food in their stomachs, have a roof on top of their head and keep them both alive. 

But no matter how strong she is or how good she is at hiding her true feeling, she is still a young innocent girl that needs someone to love and take care of her. She keeps crying for a really long time and passes out after that. The servants notice it and quickly take Mina inside the mansion while Tzuyu only has her mom staying there for her. Mama Chou hugs her poor daughter and cries out loud, asking what has her daughter done to deserve this. The butler after taking care of Mina and calming her down, he goes to look for Tzuyu to ask what happened but upon seeing mama Chou hugging Tzuyu crying, he decides to question her later and helps to take Tzuyu inside.

Tzuyu has been sleeping for a whole day now and Mina refuses to leave the room. As much as mama Chou dislikes the idea (she is afraid that Mina will hurt Tzuyu more), she has no other option but to obey. She starts to regret the decision of bringing Tzuyu in, hoping that she would help her around but instead she put her own daughter in danger which almost took her daughter away from her forever.

For Mina, it hurts her so much seeing the peaceful look on Tzuyu’s face when she is sleeping but sometimes gets interrupted by the frown on her face, probably because she is having a nightmare. She questions herself why did she push Tzuyu to this extent, why did she act so evil to Tzuyu and how could she hate this beautiful and innocent angel so much when all she did was trying to help her mom and satisfy Mina’s needs.

Suddenly Tzuyu’s hands move a bit and her eyes shoot wide open. It shocks Mina a bit but as soon as she makes eyes contact with Tzuyu, it shocks her even more. Tzuyu’s eyes become terrified and she starts screaming while hugging her head, curls up on the bed. The butler immediately bursts the door open and takes Mina out while mama Chou tries to calm Tzuyu down.

Apparently, Tzuyu suffers from PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) and it was completely Mina’s fault but no one dares to tell her that. Every time Tzuyu sees Mina’s face, it takes her back to the moment she felt her body drop forward and the last thing she saw was Mina’s face. For both Mina’s and Tzuyu’s safety, the butler has fired Tzuyu and prohibited Mina from seeing Tzuyu. Mama Chou also quit the job to take care of her daughter but the butler was kind enough to provide a decent amount of money for them to survive.

Things are not any better for Mina as she has been in torment since Tzuyu left; she also suffers severe insomnia. She can’t even close her eyes because every time she closes her eyes, Tzuyu’s terror face appears in front of her like the last moment of the incident. She can’t handle it anymore, she has to apologize to Tzuyu, she has to redeem herself.

Mina has been asking around for Tzuyu’s information from the servants but just like Tzuyu, mama Chou never talked to anyone and most of them are not from this area so they don’t have any information about mama Chou. Afraid that the butler won’t tell her where Tzuyu is and lock her inside the mansion if she asks, Mina sneaks out when the butler is busy with other things and runs to town.

The town is not too big so the news spread around really fast. Everyone in town knows Mina is the only daughter of a Japanese general so they don’t even dare to talk to her nor look at her face. Every time she approaches someone to ask about Tzuyu, they just straight up ignore her or just walk away from her. She has been trying to talk to at least one person for 4 hours. Some kids even tried to throw rocks at her because they heard their parents said that Mina hurt Tzuyu and they were just trying to revenge her.

Even though the Chou family rarely talk to their neighbors, mama Chou always helps when others need it and everyone knows how hard working and nice Tzuyu is. When the news spread that Tzuyu was hurt, they were angry but because Mina was a royalty, they couldn’t do anything. But kids, they don’t know anything about Mina’s family background so when people told them Mina was there, they took their chance to get revenge.

Mina is tired and the sun is coming down, she has no choice but to go back to the mansion. She drags her exhausted legs across the town when a familiar figure walks past her.

“Miss Chou” she calls out with her eyes lit up.

Mama Chou knows who the voice belongs to but afraid that Mina might hurt her daughter again, she starts to run. The benefit of being a good neighbor is that everyone will be on your side when something happens and now is the perfect time to apply that. Everyone on the street starts to walk around, blocking Mina on purpose to stop her from following mama Chou.

Mina fails to reach mama Chou when the whole town is in her way so she just gives up. Walking back to the mansion feels like an eternity to her as her mind keeps thinking about Tzuyu and how can she fix the relationship between them. Her sight gets blurry, tears starts to drop one by one and by the time she reaches the gate, she doesn’t even have the strength to press the doorbell.

The butler saw it all and it hurts him seeing the girl who he takes care as if she is his daughter be this miserable. Instead of scolding Mina for sneaking out and created a big chaos in the mansion, he hugs her tight, let her cries out every thing in her mind then carry her to her room after she slept in his arms.

For Mina’s mental state and for her own future, she has to learn how to respect other people. The butler secretly meets mama Chou and asks if Mina can meet Tzuyu to explain everything. Mama Chou of course didn’t agree at first but knowing that the butler is a good guy, she agrees to let Mina meet Tzuyu but both mama Chou and the butler have to be there.

Tzuyu was terrified by the idea but after one night talking with her mom about it, she also agrees to meet Mina and possibly end this once and for all. Easier said than done, the next morning Tzuyu can’t even step out of her house because of fear. It takes her 1 hour of her mom constantly reminding her that this is for her, she finally has the courage to face the problem.

Mina is super nervous; she feels like she is sitting on fire as sweat keeps forming on her forehead no matter how much she swipes it with her handkerchief. Finally, the door opens with the butler, mama Chou and Tzuyu walk in. She feels her stomach rumbling, her heart racing and her mind goes blank again.

Tzuyu walks behind her mom, hiding from Mina before she pokes her head out to look at the familiar building that she used to live in. She sees Mina sitting on the couch in the middle of the living, as pale as ever with her hands gripping her knees trying to stay calm. Tzuyu let out a sigh seeing that Mina doesn’t look as intimidating as before. Now Mina looks just as vulnerable as she is and she realizes how bad the incident has affected Mina

They finally settle down on the couch, with Mina and the butler on one side, the other side is Tzuyu and her mom. It is awkward sitting face to face like this but this is the only way she can redeem herself with Tzuyu. Mina starts by let out a small cough to clear her throat.

“At first, I want to apologize to you, Tzuyu, for being an asshole and hurt you in the past few weeks,” she says in her most sincere tone with her eyes look straight at Tzuyu.

“Next, I also want to apologize for what I did at the cliff, it was not my intention to do that to you and I deeply regretted it afterward,” she pauses a little, tries to keep her tears from coming out.

“I know you might not forgive me for what I did but I still want to ask for your forgiveness. What I did to you was horrible and because of jealousy and anger, I acted irrational just to get you mad and to satisfy my evil self.”

After finishing her speech, she stands up and bows ninety degree to Tzuyu which shocked everyone in the room. Everyone knows how Mina hated being lower than other people so seeing her like this really prove her sincerity. Mina has determined to show Tzuyu she has changed, she has become a better person and Tzuyu can trust her.

Tzuyu is frozen seeing what Mina did, she doesn’t know how to act or what to do anymore. Even though her mind has betrayed her and left, her heart keeps pounding like she just finished a marathon or something. It feels weird for Tzuyu and all of a sudden, she doesn’t hate Mina anymore. She just sees Mina as a spoiled kid who didn’t know how to treat other people properly.

Tzuyu also stands up and walks to Mina, raised her hand up in the air. Mina closes her eyes and waits for a big slap from Tzuyu but she can only feel her shoulder heavy and warm. Open her eyes to see what is going on, she sees Tzuyu put her hand on her shoulder, smiling at her.

“I forgive you but under one condition, you have to treat every servant with respect now and you can’t act like you are better than them anymore,” Tzuyu says as she looks straight into her eyes, showing her that she really means it.

Mina is taken back at what Tzuyu asked her. She only planned to apologize to Tzuyu and decided to only treat her with respect but to treat all of her servants with respect, she can’t do it. Mina looks at Tzuyu’s eyes one more time and all she sees is Tzuyu’s determination. 

“Ah fuck this, I’ll do everything for her,” Mina thinks as she nods her head with Tzuyu. She has lost Tzuyu once, she doesn’t want that to happen again. All she wants now is to see Tzuyu smile, laugh and cry because of happiness. She realizes that she has fallen in love with Tzuyu, the innocent girl who is so strong yet so fragile.

After the meeting, Mina goes to her room to recollect herself while the butler talks with mama Chou and Tzuyu. He offers them their jobs back and Tzuyu happily accepts it. Mama Chou is still skeptical about Mina’s change but she can’t live on free money forever so she also accepts the offer. 

The next few days are hard for Mina as she can’t order people around too much anymore. To make sure Mina keeps her promise, Tzuyu has been following Mina all day and never let Mina be alone for even one second. She even burst into Mina’s room the second night to sleep with her, not on Mina’s bed but on the floor. Mina tried to get Tzuyu to sleep on the bed and even volunteered to sleep on the ground but hard head Tzuyu didn’t move one inch. 

Even though it was tough for Mina, she is extremely happy seeing Tzuyu smiling with other servants, with the butler and with her. The butterfly is invading her stomach again and she knows her has to act, she has to ask Tzuyu out. But the thing is despite her “arrogant” persona that she portraited, she is actually a really shy and introverted person. There is no way in the world she will confess to Tzuyu her feeling.

Not only Mina has never done that before, she doesn’t even know if Tzuyu likes her back that way or even like her at all. Mina has done some back things in the past to Tzuyu and she is not over them yet. The guilt she feels whenever she looks at Tzuyu is still there and unless she does something that can bring Tzuyu to tears because of happiness, she won’t forgive herself.

Mina has a plan, again. Last time, her plan was to scare Tzuyu and make her cry but this time it is the complete opposite, she will make Tzuyu the happiest girl in the world. She is smart enough to consult her butler first and honestly, she should do that every time she has something in her mind. “Wait for me Tzuyu, I will show you what I’m capable of,” she thinks to herself as she reviews her genius plan, according to her.

It is a beautiful day; the sky is clear and the temperature is perfect for a picnic trip. Mina was up from 3 am to make the food for her plan, prepare everything for the perfect picnic trip that she has in her mind. Cooking was harder than Mina thought and it took her 3 hours just to make some sandwiches and some fruits. But nothing motivates Mina more than Tzuyu’s smile when she realizes Mina has done all of this just for her.

It is 8 in the morning and Tzuyu is panicking when she can’t find Mina in her room. Running down the stair to find the butler, she finds Mina sitting elegantly on the couch reading books. Mina is so beautiful, from her silky black hair, her elegant nose, the little gesture she makes with her mouth and even her moles are attractive and Tzuyu can’t stop staring at her.

“Good morning Tzu, are you ready to have some fun with me today?” Mina asks with her brightest smile on her lips, the lips that Tzuyu has been staring at for a while. 

Tzuyu doesn’t know what is wrong with her today, or yesterday, or the day before, she keeps staring at Mina as if Mina is the only thing matters in this world. Her mind snaps back to reality when she hears Mina’s soft voice.

“Huh what? What…what are you talking about? It is early in the morning what do you want to do at this hour?” she stutters like she has been caught doing something bad but manage to regain her speaking tone.

That doesn’t slip away unnoticed as Mina is giggling internally at how cute Tzuyu is. She grabs Tzuyu’s hand and pull her up to her room, she decides to do a complete make over for Tzuyu. Mina puts make up on for Tzuyu, does her hair, dresses her up with her best dress even though it is a bit short for Tzuyu. Tzuyu now looks like a royalty, in fact she looks even more royalty than Mina.

Mina is happy with the result and pulls Tzuyu to town with her. After Tzuyu and mama Chou cleared Mina’s reputation, the town people seem to be more friendly with her. Even the kids are now seeing Mina as their friend and Mina absolutely loves that. She doesn’t want any of the superior bullshit that the government told her, she just wants to have fun with everyone around her.

Tzuyu looks so pretty today, even prettier than normal because she is happy, she gets to be herself playing with the kids. Mina then pulls Tzuyu to the market, telling her to buy anything she wants because Mina will pay for everything. Tzuyu is excited and runs around looking at all kind of things. What catches her eyes is the four-leaf clover lucky charm made by silver. Mina notices Tzuyu keeps looking at that thing so she buys a pair of them and pulls Tzuyu out without letting her says anything. 

It is almost noon so they go home preparing for lunch. Tzuyu didn’t know Mina prepared a picnic so she was surprise but also happy when she saw mina brought out a basket and a blanket. Tzuyu has never been to a picnic before so she is extra excited for this. Mina holds everything in one hand and Tzuyu’s hand in another.

Tzuyu is surprise by Mina’s bold action and even Mina is surprise with herself. They both blush but they are too occupied with their own thoughts that they don’t realize that. Tzuyu notices that Mina is pulling her to the right side of the mansion, where the incident happened. To be honest, Tzuyu is a bit scared but believing in Mina, she decides to give it a chance.

Mina is worried because Tzuyu hasn’t said anything and she is too afraid to turn back to look at Tzuyu so she just keeps going. They reach the big tree near the cliff and decides to have picnic there. It is nothing much, only some sandwiches and some fruit but Tzuyu looks so happy when Mina spreads everything out on the blanket. The scene that they are eating while having fun with each other can actually be a picture and that picture will get every awards it can.

Their jokes and excitement die down a little bit when they look at the ocean far away. It seems like the ocean has no end and they can keep swimming forever. The thought of having something so big yet so empty really scares them. People often say that human are limitless but what is the point of being limitless when you have nothing to store. Just like the idea of getting more lands of the Empire, what’s the point of conquering more lands when there are tons of people live in poverty under the Empire’s rules.

Instead of having something big but empty, they rather have something small but meaningful. Mina already knew that her parents wouldn’t come for her, they were too busy fighting for their own country, their “home” when they left her here alone with her butler. She misses her father, her mother when she was a kid. When her grandfather controlled the army and let her father to go home often because his rank was not that high. Her house was smaller but the love she received from her parents was a hundred times bigger than now.

Tzuyu notices the sad look on Mina’s face, instead of asking her what’s wrong, she jus wraps her arms around Mina and pulls her in for a tight hug. Mina lets out her tears, the tears that she has been holding off for so long. The only sound that Tzuyu can hear is the sound of Mina crying and telling her how much she misses the good old time. Tzuyu says nothing, just hugs Mina even tighter, as if no one can separate them from each other.

They stay like that for hours, Tzuyu is still hugging Mina but her face is as red as a tomato right now. Mina is no better when she questions herself why did she breakdown in front of Tzuyu like that. Mina let out a cough and Tzuyu immediately releases her. Tzuyu is now hiding her faces behind her hands but her big ears expose her. Mina chuckles at the how cute Tzuyu is and let out a sigh.

“Hey Tzu, I want to tell you something,” Mina makes a serious face and looks straight at Tzuyu.

Tzuyu calms herself down a bit and put down her hands to look at Mina, her eyebrows lift up indicating “what?”.

“I love you so much, I love you more than you can even imagine and I don’t think I can live without you,” Mina says while holding Tzuyu’s hands.

Tzuyu as this time has stopped working, her brain shuts down and she freezes. She doesn’t know how to respond to this because no one has ever told her this except for her mom. Looking back at the past few months of being with Mina, she then realizes that she has also fallen in love with Mina, her master.

Mina is so anxious right now, Tzuyu had heard her confession but didn’t do anything for five minutes straight. She thinks she has failed and tries to stand up to run back to the mansion but Tzuyu is faster. She grabs Mina’s hand and pulls Mina fall on top of her. They exchange their eyes contact for a while until Mina closes in the gap between their lips.

Nothing feels better than get to taste your lover’s lips after so many months of hardship. Tzuyu has never felt this way before, it is new, strange, a bit guilty but it is also satisfying. They stay still until one of them has to give up to grasp for air. They look at each other again and laugh out loud.

Mina rolls off Tzuyu and lands next to her, looking at the clear sky above them. Instead of feeling empty when she sees the world, she now feels like her love for Tzuyu has completely covered the world around her. Mina now has Tzuyu by her side and Tzuyu now has Mina by her side.

“A lot of things have happened for the past few months and even though we had some obstacles to pass through, I’m happy that I can finally call you my second home,” Mina turns her head and smiles at Tzuyu who is sleeping peacefully.

“Aishhh this kid, do you have to sleep when I have something emotional to say?” Mina shakes her head lightly looking at the cute little angel next to her, she promises to herself that she will protect Tzuyu from now on with all of her power. “Don’t worry, I will keep that smile on your face forever.”

It doesn’t take long for the butler and mama Chou to find out about the relationship between Mina and Tzuyu; honestly, they are pretty obvious about their feelings for each other. It is considered taboo for a servant to be in love with her master but because Mina shuts down any objection of their relationship, no one dares to question it anymore.

It seems like life won’t leave them alone. It has been a few since the first time Mina stepped on Taiwan land and the war is coming to an end, a pathetic end when the US is going all out on the Empire. Mid-August 1945, a devastated new arrives at Mina’s doorstep.

The letter is from the army and she is so excited to read it because she thinks it is from her father. He stopped sending her letters three months ago and she was really worried about her father. Her excitement doesn’t last time when she reads the bold red letter on top of the letter printed “death letter”. Her eyes wide open as she keeps reading the letter, tears keep dropping and her sight gets blurry. She can’t believe what the letter says, she refuses to believe it. She rips the letter apart and runs to her room.

The butler knew that the Empire would surrender at any point after the US dropped 2 bombs on Japan. He hided everything about the war from Mina so that she could enjoy her time here with Tzuyu but he didn’t expect it to end this way. Myoui Akira had led a group of eleven planes to execute the last mission of their lives, the last kamikaze attack on the US ships hours after the Empire declared surrender.

Tzuyu is also extremely sad seeing her lover being like this but she can’t do anything other than staying by Mina’s side and comforting her in her sleep. After 3 days of crying in despair, another new hits her like a truck. Her mother in Japan has gone into coma after she found out about her husband’s suicidal mission and Mina was forced to go back home with her mother.

She can’t leave Tzuyu behind, they had promised that nothing can separate them but she also can’t leave her mother alone. Her mind tells her to go back but her heart tells her to stay. Tormented between the two options, she decided to go back home after a whole night talking with Tzuyu. They made another promise to wait for each other and after the war officially ended, they will find each other again.

On the day of departure, Mina hugs Tzuyu and cries a lot. The hug gets tighter and tighter and none of them wants this moment to end, they wish the time to stop so they can feel this moment forever. Time doesn’t wait for anyone and she is dragged on the car by the two same soldiers that greeted her back when she first came here. Instead of the wide smiles that they gave her, their lips are now purse tight trying to hold their tears.

“The four-leaf lucky charm pendant, keep it safe. It will be the symbol of our love, no matter what happen it will protect you.” Tzuyu shouted at Mina with tears on her eyes, her hands hold the charm tight against her chest.

Looking outside of her car’s windows, the only thing she sees is total chaos. The rebellions take the opportunity to cause an uprising against the Empire government in Taiwan, people are yelling, shooting and killing each other in front of Mina’s eyes. The remaining Empire soldiers try their best to defend the airport and get Mina on board but with just a hand full of them, it is an impossible mission. An unexpected RPG aims toward Mina’s car and no one can stop that. The driver tries to steer the wheel to avoid it but with the speed of that missile, no human can react fast enough to dodge.

Boom!

Everything is dead silence for Mina, she doesn’t know what is happening. Why is the driver screaming, why is the butler hugging, why is she the only one who can move? She looks around, the terror on the soldier’s face, the blood splatter across the street, the missile chasing her car, everything is clear as day for Mina.

“Has fate already decided my end, not on the bed dying of old age with Tzuyu next to me but in the middle of a chaos which I’m not even a part of,” she thinks to herself, thinking about Tzuyu once again, for the last time.

She closes her eyes; her memories keep flashing through her head and stop and the moment Tzuyu kissed her. The warm feeling Tzuyu’s lips gave her, the butterfly in her stomach, she felt free, not tying down by her bloodline or her responsibility. She felt like she could fly to the end of the world with Tzuyu, ran away from the messed-up world that they were living in. They could live however they wanted for once but everything is over now.

She could have stayed with Tzuyu, she could have forgotten about her past and live for the future but she was greedy. She didn’t want to abandon her wealth, didn’t want to abandon her royalty and that was her own mistake. She can’t take everything back now. She has accepted her fate, she just wishes Tzuyu can live without her from now on.

A big explosion erupts that blows up Mina’s car, the flames shoot up high in the sky symbolize Mina’s wishes and dreams of being free with Tzuyu, of turning into birds so that they can explore the world however they want. No body seems to care about that though, they keep shooting and killing without knowing that they just killed everything that Tzuyu ever wanted in her life.

The sky turns dark, cloud starts to form and lightning starts to strike. The rain stops the fire and what left of Mina’s car is just an unidentified black object, on top of it is a burnt pendant, still shining like a star on the sky.

The mansion is confiscated by the Taiwanese interim government, forcing everyone in the household to leave. Tzuyu goes there every day, holding the pendant hoping that one day she will receive a letter from Mina.

One year, two years, five years, a decade later and still no sign of Mina. The hope in Tzuyu fades away as everyday pass by but the heart doesn’t let her give up, not when she has waited for a decade already.

It hurts mama Chou seeing her daughter being like this. She wishes for nothing but her daughter’s happiness but she words didn’t reach the god when a letter arrives at her house. It is from Mrs. Myoui and it is specifically for mama Chou. In the letter it explains about Mina’s death and tells mama Chou to find a way to inform Tzuyu about it.

Mama Chou is deeply miserable because she can’t even imagine how Tzuyu will react to this. She keeps calling Tzuyu but when she sees her daughter eyes, she just can’t do it. It doesn’t have to end like this, her daughter doesn’t deserve any of this. Tzuyu is just a fragile girl who wishes nothing but the best for everyone. 

The secret can’t be kept from Tzuyu for long when she finds a piece of paper sticking out from the closet. Words can’t even describe how she feels when she reads the letter. She can feel her heart physically breaking; her legs give up on her and her hands have no strength left to hold the letter.

“It isn’t real, this is all fake, no…Mina…” she breaks down crying with her fists pounding the ground. She turns crazy, breaking everything in her house, hurting herself in the process. Blood starts to drop one by one and she feels the adrenaline rush to her brain.

She runs to the mansion, climbs over the fence and walks slowly to the cliff. Every step she takes, a memory about Mina flash back to her. Her feet hurt, her hands hurt, her head hurts, her heart hurts and her soul is breaking into pieces. She reaches the cliff, the place that holds so many memories of them, both sad and happy. She steps close to the edge like the first time she went here, looks far at the ocean. She feels so empty as if nothing matters anymore. The ocean used to mean so much to her and Mina.

She is now standing on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waves below her. She wishes someone was here to give her courage, to push her because she can’t get herself to do it. Suddenly a breeze blows from behind Tzuyu, pushes her forward. It feels like that time, but this time there is no terror on Tzuyu’s face instead she feels relief. She can be with Mina now and not having to worry about anything else anymore.

“Thanks Mina, for staying by my side, for giving me a purpose to live, and for giving me the final push to be there with you,” she says as she falls down the cliff. “No one can separate us now. I’m coming Mina, wait for me just a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you can please kindly leave your criticism here in order for me to improve. I hope you have a great time reading my work.


End file.
